Un deux trois dans sa hotte en bois
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Fye aime rentrer de l'école avec son papa, parce qu'ils passent par le parc. Et que dans le parc, il y a la balançoire et qu'il peut voler, même sous la neige. Sauf que là, quelqu'un lui a volé sa place... Guimauve powa pour un Noël blanc cette année !


**Tadaaam ! Comme Noël approche, je me suis dis qu'une petite pause douceur au milieu de ma fiction un peu plus tendue – même si elle est mignonne, d'accord – ne ferait de mal à personne…**

**J'avais vraiment envie de guimauve et de kawai à 100 pour 100 donc ne vous attendez pas à autre chose ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire du bien de temps en temps !**

**Hum, je raconte ça en essayant de me mettre dans la peau d'un enfant, donc je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner… Mais allons-y quand même !^^**

**Bonne lecture**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Un deux trois_

_Dans sa hotte en bois_

Fye sautillait joyeusement sur le chemin du retour de l'école, son petit sac à dos bien accroché sur ses épaules et son écharpe enroulée autour de son cou. Son nez aussi était caché, protégé du froid. Il avait un grand sourire derrière la laine. Les flocons de neiges tombaient tout autour de lui, étouffant le bruit de ses pas… Sauf quand il sautait dans un tas de neige pour la faire craquer.

_Quatre cinq six_

_Toute pleine de surprise_

Sa maman lui disait souvent que s'il était très sage, le Papa Noël allait venir et lui apporter plein de cadeaux. Mais Fye était un grand garçon maintenant, il avait quatre ans et demi. Il savait très bien que même s'il embêtait un peu Subaru pendant la récréation, le Papa Noël viendrait quand même et qu'il ne dirait rien à son papa ou à sa maman. D'ailleurs, son papa était juste derrière lui et il discutait avec le voisin, monsieur Clow. Il lui faisait un peu peur au début, avec ses lunettes, mais en fait il était très gentil et il souriait tout le temps. Et puis il venait d'avoir un bébé. Fye aimait bien les bébés, ils étaient tout petits et tout mignons. Et Sakura avait les yeux verts. C'était joli.

_Sept huit neuf_

_De jouets tout neufs_

Il aimait bien aussi quand c'était son papa qui venait le chercher à l'école et qu'ils rentraient avec monsieur Clow, parce qu'ils passaient par le parc cet qu'il pouvait jouer devant. Comme maintenant. Et en plus, ils arrivaient à la balançoire. Fye se mit à courir, tout excité. Peut-être que cette fois il allait réussir à s'envoler ! La dernière fois il y était presque arrivé, mais son papa l'avait attrapé juste avant et il l'avait grondé parce qu'il avait failli tomber. Mais là, il savait qu'il pouvait réussir.

_Dix onze douze_

_De la joie pour tous !_

Mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur sa balançoire. Fye s'arrêta, surpris. D'habitude, il n'y avait personne avant lui… C'était pas juste ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler sa place ! Il se rapprocha un peu plus. C'était un petit garçon comme lui, avec les cheveux tout noirs. Il devait avoir froid, parce qu'il tremblait un peu, et puis il faisait de drôle de bruits mouillés. Fye faisait les mêmes quand il pleurait… Aussitôt, le petit garçon blond attrapa son doudou dans son sac et alla s'accroupir devant lui en lui tendant son lapin en peluche.

- Mokona est triste aussi !

- Hu ?

Le petit garçon brun releva la tête en essuyant le visage avec la manche. Ses yeux étaient rouges, un peu comme la pierre sur la bague de sa maman. Fye trouva ça joli, comme les yeux de Sakura.

- Faut pas pleurer, paske Mokona il est triste après.

- Je pleure pas ! Mon papa il dit que les garçons ils pleurent pas, alors je pleure pas.

- Bah… moi je pleure un petit peu…

- Alors t'es pas un garçon !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Méchant !

Fye gonfla ses joues d'un air boudeur et serra un peu plus Mokona contre lui. L'autre était un menteur d'abord, parce que lui il l'avait bien vu pleurer ! Et puis il avait pas le droit de lui dire ça. Il était un garçon ! Et il pleurait qu'un tout petit peu, alors que les filles ça pleurait tout le temps. Lui, c'était juste quand il était très très fatigué, ou quand il avait très très mal. Alors peut-être que le petit garçon aux yeux rouges avait mal quelque part ?

- Tu as un bobo ? Tu veux un bisou magique ?

- Nan.

- Ma maman elle me fait toujours un bisou magique quand je pleure et pis après ça va mieux.

- Mais j'ai pas de bobo ! Et pis je pleure pas, je dis !

- Pouquoi t'es tout seul ? T'as perdu ?

Mais l'autre secoua la tête et tendit le doigt pour montrer une jolie maison juste à côté du parc.

- C'est ma maison. Et pis je suis grand, je peux sortir tout seul !

- Moi ma maman elle veut pas.

- C'est paske t'es un bébé.

- C'est pas vrai ! Suis un grand moi aussi !

- Bééébééé !

- 'Rêteuh !

Les grands yeux bleus commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Le petit garçon brun était vraiment trop méchant. Lui il était venu pour le consoler, il lui avait même montré Mokona alors que c'était son meilleur ami secret. Alors il avait pas le droit de lui dire tout ça ! L'autre fit la grimace et descendit de la balançoire pour le serrer maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Les garçons, ils pleurent pas.

- C'est ta faute, t'es méchant…

- Padon.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la neige. C'était tout froid, et un peu bizarre, mais c'était rigolo. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme quand Maman le prenait dans ses bras, mais c'était bien aussi. Fye se remit à sourire. L'autre était vraiment près. Il pouvait bien voir ses yeux, et il les trouvait de plus en plus jolis. Même plus que ceux de Sakura, et pourtant il les trouvait plus jolis que ceux de sa maman et sa maman c'était sa préférée… Le petit blondinet referma lui aussi ses bras autour du brun.

- Pouquoi t'es triste ?

- Veux pas te le dire.

- Alleeeeez, 'teuplé ! C'est un secret ?

- Nan.

- Dis !

- … Ma maman elle m'aime plus.

Surpris, Fye redressa la tête. Une maman, ça vous aimait pour toute la vie ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ? C'était pas vrai ! Mais les yeux rouges étaient tout brillants, et il reniflait un petit peu. Fye se redressa et posa son front sur le sien pour le consoler. Il était tout froid, alors il devait être dehors depuis longtemps. Fye détacha son écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou du petit garçon brun. Sa maman disait toujours que s'il avait froid il allait être malade, alors peut-être qu'il allait avoir plus chaud comme ça et qu'il allait aller bien.

- Pouquoi elle t'aime plus ?

- Ma tata elle est venue avec ma cousine Tomoyo. C'est un bébé et ma maman elle s'occupe plus de moi, elle est toujours avec Tomoyo. Elle m'aime plus, elle aime que le bébé, et elle va plus vouloir que je reste à la maison, et pis Papa il travaille alors il est pas à la maison…

- Mais nan ! C'est pas vrai ! Ma maman elle a fait ça aussi avec Sakura mais c'est que la première fois ! Et pis les bébés, c'est mignon, mais après ça grandit et c'est des filles, et les filles c'est bête. Ta maman elle t'aime toujours, et pis elle va oublier le bébé et pas toi !

- … C'est vrai ?

- Voui ! Et pis tes yeux ils sont plus jolis que ceux du bébé alors on te préfère toi.

Le petit brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Fye gloussa. C'était mignon. Même si l'autre avait l'air un peu grognon, il l'aimait bien. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient devenir amis ? Et il lui montrerait comment on peut s'envoler avec la balançoire. Il était sûr que tous les deux, ils allaient réussir ! Le brun était en train de remettre l'écharpe un peu mieux. Il avait l'air tout gêné. Et Fye eut envie d'essayer quelque chose. Il avait vu son papa le faire plein de fois à sa maman, alors ça ne devait pas être désagréable. Il s'avança un peu… et appuya doucement sa bouche sur la sienne.

L'autre garçon sursauta et rougit encore plus fort. Fye se mit à rire, tout fier de lui.

- Bisou magique ! T'es plus triste !

- C'est pas un bisou magique, ça ! Et pis, les garçons, ils font pas de bisous aux garçons d'abord !

- C'était pas bien ?

Tout d'un coup, le blond avait l'air inquiet. Il voulait juste faire plaisir à son nouvel ami, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit en colère. L'autre se tortilla sur place, ses doigts tordant le bord de l'écharpe. Fye se cacha derrière Mokona, la lèvre tremblante…

- … Si…

- Vrai ?

- Vi. Mais c'est un secret ! D'accord ?

- D'accord !

Le brun tendit son petit doigt et les deux enfants récitèrent avec sérieux :

- Crois de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer !

- Fye !

- Kurogané !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant leurs parents, avant de se mettre à rire. Ils ne s'étaient même pas demandé leur nom ! Ce n'était pas utile, en fait. Mais maintenant, comme ils étaient amis, c'était mieux. L'autre avait un nom bizarre, compliqué aussi. Il n'avait pas tout compris. Kuro… chan ?

- Kuro-chan !

- Ku-ro-ga-né !

- Oh mon bébé !

Une femme se précipita vers le brun. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs… et elle était presque aussi belle que la maman de Fye ! Celui-ci resta bouche bée. Elle attrapa son fils et le serra fort contre elle.

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de la maison sans me le dire ! Ta tante et moi t'avons cherché partout ! Ne recommence plus jamais ! J'étais tellement inquiète…

- Maman, suis plus un bébé…

Le papa de Fye arriva. Monsieur Clow attendait derrière. Le petit blondinet leva les yeux vers son papa avec un grand sourire.

- C'est mon ami !

- C'est bien mon poussin. Mais ta maman nous attend à la maison, alors on va peut-être rentrer maintenant, non ?

- Mais je veux encore être avec Kuro-chan…

- M'appelle pas Kuro-chan !

- 'Teuplé, Papa…

Son papa regarda la maman de Kurogané. Elle sourit. Fye rougit doucement. Elle était vraiment très très jolie. Est-ce que Kuro-chan pourrait lui sourire comme ça ? Il se leva et montra Mokona à la maman en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi mignon que le lapin blanc.

- S'i vous plait !

- Ta maman va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas, tu sais. Mais si ton papa est d'accord, tu peux peut-être revenir demain pour jouer avec Kurogané…

- Vouiiii ! Dis ouiiii Papaaa ! 'Teuplé ! 'Teuplé 'teuplé 'teuplé 'teuplé…

Fye trépignait sur place. Il fallait que son papa dise oui ! Il attrapa la manche de son manteau et tira pour qu'il se penche vers lui. Il referma ses deux petites mains sur sa veste, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- On a un secret avec Kuro-chan…

- Oh je vois… Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais pouvoir t'amener ici après l'école, et puis je vous amènerai le goûter. Tu es content ?

- Mici mici mici mici mici mici mici ! T'aime Papa !

Il fit un gros bisou sur la joue de son papa et courut faire un câlin à Kurogané. Le brun devint tout rouge et grogna.

- 'Rête…

- Dis, dis, dis, Kuro-chan, après demain, c'est toi qui vient à ma maison, hein ? Et pis je vais te montrer tous mes jouets ! Et pis Maman elle fera du vrai chocolat chaud ! Et pis on fera de la balançoire tous les deux et on ira voler ! Et pis…

Deux bras l'enlevèrent du sol. Fye cria. Mais c'était juste son papa. Il rigola et lui fit des chatouilles pour qu'il arrête de parler. Il dit au revoir à la maman de Kurogané avant de partir. Le petit garçon blond leur fit des grands signes pendant longtemps longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les voit plus du tout. Après, il serra le cou de son papa entre ses bras pour se coller un peu plus contre lui. Bah oui, il avait prêté son écharpe à Kuro, alors lui il avait un petit peu froid… Et puis, ça fatiguait un peu de se faire un nouvel ami. Et il était bien dans les bras de son papa. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Dis Papa…

- Oui mon grand ?

- Tu crois que le Papa Noël il s'est trompé ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben, j'ai eu un cadeau trop super génial aujourd'hui…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Moi, gagateuse ? Absolument pas !^^ J'espère que l'écriture ne vous aura pas trop dérangé…**

**Joyeux Noël à tout le monde !**

**See you soon**


End file.
